Scarecrow
actions, once managing to drive two men to suicide with nothing but words. He also can use this insight to find people's mental weaknesses and exploit them.\ Scarebeast After some genetic manipulation done to him secretly by Dr.Linda Friitawa (also known as the criminal "Fright"),Scarecrow gains the ability to turn into a large monster with greatly enhanced strength, endurance, and a fear gas he naturally emits. However, he has to be under physical strain or duress to transform. Qwardian Power Ring During the 'Blackest Night' event, Scarecrow is temporarily deputized into the Sinestro Corps by a duplicate of Sinestro's Power Ring. He proves to be very capable in manipulating the light of fear to create constructs, until his ring is stolen by Lex Luthor. Other Versions ''Crimson Mist'' Scarecrow appears in the third and final chapter of the Batman vampire series, Batman & Dracula: Red Rain, where his suit has been adorned with laces of severed fingers from past victims who he slaughters using a hand held sickle knife. His targets have become more specific as he is after the jocks who used to torment him in school. He is about to kill a former football player when vampire Batman appears, brutally noting that Scarecrow is almost worse than him; he now has no choice but to kill, but Scarecrow has a choice and yet he chose to prey on innocents. Scarecrow blubbers that his victims were not innocent and that they tormented him and scared him. Batman grabs Scarecrow's vial of fear gas, crushing it along with Crane's hand, stating that Crane has no idea what fear is as he uses Crane's own sickle to cut off his head. ''Batman Beyond'' Crane's fate in the DC animated universe is revealed in the 2010 Batman Beyond comic storyline where it is mentioned that Scarecrow actually retired from a life of crime and spent the last ten years of his life writing out experiments before dying of illness. Company Crossovers Scarecrow was featured in the Batman/Daredevil: King of New York crossover where he attempts to use the Kingpin's crime empire to disperse his fear gas over Gotham, only to be defeated when Daredevil lives up to his 'Man Without Fear' title by proving immune to the gas. He was also featured in the DC vs. Marvel crossover where he temporarily allies with his Marvel universe equivalent to capture Lois Lane before they are both defeated by Ben Reilly. ''JSA: The Liberty Files'' Scarecrow is featured in part two of the four-part JSA: The Liberty Files story arc. This version of Scarecrow is portrayed as a German agent who kills a contact working for the Bat (Batman), the Clock (Hourman), and the Owl(Dr. Mid-Nite). In a struggle with the Scarecrow the fiancée of agent Terry Sloane is killed. This causes Sloane to return to the field as Mr. Terrific and kills the Scarecrow. ''Flashpoint'' In the Flashpoint story arc the Scarecrow is one of the many villains killed by Batman (Thomas Wayne). ''Batman: Dark Knight Dynasty'' A stand-in for Jonathan Crane named Jenna Clarke/Scarecrone appears in the Elseworlds storyline Batman: Dark Knight Dynasty as a henchwoman/consort under the employ of Vandal Savage. Scarecrone also acts as a stand-in for Two-Face. She has the power to invade a person's psyche and make their deepest fears appear as illusions simply by touching them. "Scarecrone" is actually a separate personality from Jenna Clarke, Vandal Savage requires Clarke to switch to her Scarecrone persona through a special formula that he has made Clarke dependent on. The two personalities are actually extremely antagonistic towards each other. It's revealed that when the formula brings out Scarecrone the right side of her face becomes heavily scarred. This scarring is healed once the formula wears off and the Jenna Clarke personality becomes dominant again. ''Justice'' Scarecrow is featured in the twelve-part miniseries Justice, as part of the Legion of Doom. He was one of the many villains who turned society against the Justice League through his medical expertise, and is shown injecting a girl with a serum allowing her to walk. He later attacks Black Canary and Green Arrow alongside Clayface, using his fear gas to stall Canary while Clayface attacks Green Arrow. The two are successful in incapacitating the two, but fail to kill them. He is later seen alongside Clayface and the Superman villain Parasite, kidnapping Commissioner Gordon, Batgirl, and Supergirl. When the League launches an attack on the Legion's base, he attacks the JLA once again, but after a long battle, is one of five villains to escape the League. Crane is later killed by the Joker, who had also been attacking the Legion of Doom as an independent power out of jealously for not having been invited into the Legion in the first place. See Also *Scarecrow/Gallery In Other Media TV Series 1960's Batman Television Series Elements of The Scarecrow were used in the live-action Batman ''television series of the 1960's as the evil cowboy, Shame and his girlfriend, Calamity Jan used fear gas in their railroad heist during the events of The Great Escape/The Great Train-Robbery. Animated ''Batman: The Animated Series :Main article: Scarecrow (Batman: The Animated Series) ''The New Batman Adventures'' The Scarecrow has a new, horrifying look, to complement an increased arsenal of chemical weapons and now rather than using scythes he now uses a wooden cane. His control over human fear has increased, giving him not only the power to induce it, but also to take it away. Scarecrow injects Batman with a much stronger fear toxin, causing Batman to become reckless and unafraid of killing. As Scarecrow holds the city ransom, Batman arrives and tries to kill Scarecrow, but Robin stops him and snaps him out of it. Scarecrow is sent to Arkham Asylum. In another episode, Batman, Robin and Batgirl are attempting to stop a robbery by the Scarecrow. In the midst of the fighting the Scarecrow attempts to flee with Batgirl in pursuit. When they reach the roof, the Scarecrow sneaks up on Batgirl and knocks her off the roof, killing her in front of her father Commissioner Gordon, setting in motion a sequence of events culminating in the destruction of the Bat Family and the deaths of Gordon and Batman at the hands of Bane, who had been hired by Gordon to aid in the capture of Batman whom he blamed for his daughter's death. At the end of the episode it is revealed that it was all a hallucination brought on by the Scarecrow's fear gas that Batgirl inhaled during the robbery. This version of Scarecrow also appeared in Batman: Rise Of Sin Tzu, a video game based on The New Batman Adventures in which he, at the bidding of Sin Tzu, kidnaps Commissioner Gordon and holds him hostage at City Hall. He wields Fear Gas bombs that can cause Batman to see apparitions of The Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze. ''Justice League Unlimited'' and The Batman According to Bruce Timm the Scarecrow was meant to appear in Justice League Unlimited as part of the show's version of the Legion of Doom, but due to the new cartoon The Batman (which was set outside the DCAU) Scarecrow, along with most major Batman villains (Deadshot was the only well-known Batman villain, mainly obscure enemies escaped the ban) were banned from appearing. Unfortunately, due to Scarecrow's role in the Nolan Batman films he was unable to appear in The Batman as well. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' The Scarecrow made an appearance in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, in the teaser of the episode "Trials of the Demon". He teams up with Scream Queen in an attempt to cause full panic on All Hallows Eve (more commonly known as Halloween) by placing fear gas filled pumpkins all over town. He faces Batman in combat while his pumpkins are all scooped up by the Flash. Scarecrow is defeated when Batman and Flash bury him in a pile of his fear induced pumpkins. The Scarecrow also makes a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Night of the Huntress" amongst the other prisoners in Blackgate Penitentiary. He is seen wearing a prisoner uniform, yet still wears his traditional mask and hat. Most recently, he has appeared as an inmate of Arkham Asylum under the spell of the Music Meister in the episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister!" Film Nolan Series :Main article: The Scarecrow (Cillian Murphy) ''Batman Triumphant'' Scarecrow was meant to appear in the sequel to Batman & Robin, entitled Batman Triumphant, as the main antagonist alongside Harley Quinn, who would have been portrayed by singer Madonna. Scarecrow's fear gas was meant to resurrect the Joker. Any specific details about Crane, including his motives, appearance, or role in the film are unknown, though according to Joel Schumacher actors Nicolas Cage and Steve Buscemi were the most likely candidates for the role. Eventually Triumphant was scrapped due to the almost universal negative reviews of Batman & Robin. Video Games ''DC Universe Online'' Scarecrow is seen in DC Universe Online voiced by Christopher S. Fields, as a boss for the hero storyline. He uses his fear gas to create multiple smaller, weaker versions of Killer Croc . ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame'' :Main article: Scarecrow (LEGO Batman: The Video Game) ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' :''Main article: Scarecrow, The Category:Arkham Asylum patients Category:The Society Members